Realization
by Mayuka
Summary: Connor returns with a plan to kill Angel, but when he meets a witch named Abby, his whole life turns around... for the better. Can Abby help Connor learn the truth about Holtz and the goodness of Angel that she sees? Unfinished.
1. The Girl with Flying Fists

Realization  
  
Chapter 1: The Girl with Flying Fists  
  
  
  
AN: My first Angel fic! Connor meets a young witch named Abby that helps him realize that everything Holtz told him was a lie. Takes place right after Connor comes back out of the Hell dimension (A New World), and after that, it changes to an alternate ending. R&R!  
  
  
  
Connor quickly stalked the streets of LA in search of some relief for his worries. He had to find an easier way to kill Angel, but he wanted this on his own. He pondered this as he continued his walk. This new world was so new, so different to him. He wasn't sure at all where he was going.  
  
Connor suddenly heard a few cries coming from a dark alley and wondered what it was, so he started down it.  
  
A young girl, maybe a few years younger than he was, with shoulder-length brown hair and blue eyes, was attacking a rather large group of demons. They weren't nearly as fierce as the ones he had been fighting in the other dimension, but their number alone looked as if it were overwhelming for the girl. But, Connor was soon proven wrong.  
  
The girl pulled out a crossbow and shot a few stakes at the vampires and knives at the demons. She took out about 15 of them before she ran out of ammo. Before the monsters had a chance to regroup, she dropped her weapon and attacked them with her fists. She swung them extremely fast; Connor could barely see her arms and legs move. There was only one demon left conscious.  
  
"Are you ready to die?" he asked her. She smirked.  
  
"Like hell you could ever beat me," she said cockily. Connor was transfixed as the girl broke out into a series of kicks and punches on the demon. He felt as if he were actually fighting too. She kicked the demon against the brick wall.  
  
"Now apologize." The demon looked up at her and bowed his head. He started to say he was sorry when he grabbed the girl off guard and shoved her against the wall. She let out a cry of pain.  
  
"Your arrogance will be the end of you!" the creature cried. Connor decided this would be a nice time to interfere with their encounter.  
  
"Let her go," he said simply. The demon dropped her to a sitting position and looked to Connor. Connor whipped his leg around and kicked the demon in the mouth. He whimpered as Connor unleashed a series of attacks and eventually fell to the ground.  
  
Connor slowly walked over to the girl, who was now running her neck where the demon had touched her, and reached out a hand to help her up.  
  
"You're pretty good. Where'd you learn to fight like that?" she asked cautiously. Connor made no attempt to answer her clearly.  
  
"Around." She gave him a weird look but said no more.  
  
"Thank you for helping me. If you want, you can come with me to my place, and I can find something to give you. Like some new clothes." She grinned. Connor had almost forgotten what he was wearing, and it was in no way like what she had on.  
  
She was wearing black jeans and a white tank top. Over the tank top was an unbuttoned white blouse. She looked much older than Connor thought she actually was. Either way, he had nowhere else to go, so he decided to follow her.  
  
As the girl led him up a few steps and into an apartment complex, Connor looked around. Everything in this neighborhood was quiet and peaceful. The girl's apartment could have been mistaken for a brand new one. Still, Connor was a bit surprised, and wouldn't let his guard down.  
  
"Come with me. I'll go find you something to wear," she said, walking into a bedroom. "My brother used to stay here. But, he left." There was silence as she handed him a pair of jeans and a blue T-shirt. He took them and followed her back into the living room.  
  
As if on cue, the phone rang and the girl went over to answer it. Connor took this time to take off his shirt and put on the new one.  
  
"Hello?" Pause. "Oh hi! What is it?" Pause. "Oh, I'll be over later. I met this guy…" she looked over at Connor as she said that, and blushed at his bare chest. He was trying to get the shirt on but was failing miserably and she stifled a laugh.  
  
"He reminds me of Angel, I'm not sure why…" Connor looked up at the name. He dropped the shirt and listened to the rest of her conversation.  
  
"Okay, sure Cordy. I will. Okay, bye." The girl put the phone down and looked up.  
  
"Sorry about that." Connor stared at her.  
  
"Have you ever worn a shirt before?" she giggled and stood up to help him. When she finally got it over his head, she pulled it all the way down for him and smiled. Connor had a very strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, but her ignored it. And had she been talking about the same Angel?  
  
"Are you hungry?" Connor nodded.  
  
"Yes, but what is that thing?" He indicated the telephone. The girl laughed, as if she thought he were joking. She walked into a kitchen, grabbed an apple and handed it to him.  
  
Connor smelled it and gave her a strange look.  
  
"What is this?" She laughed again.  
  
"An apple, duh," She smiled again. He took a bite of it and smiled.  
  
"What's your name?" She asked him casually.  
  
"My biological name is Connor. But I prefer Steven." The girl looked at him strange. She knew that name. But it couldn't be… Could it? "And you?"  
  
"Abigail Palson. I go by Abby. Out of curiosity, who is you father?" She asked, and Connor stopped eating.  
  
"Does it really matter?" She shook her head and sat down on the couch behind them. Connor did as well.  
  
"I bet you're wondering why I live here by myself. My dad left me and my brother alone after our mother died. So then my bro went off to college and I'm alone." Connor finished the apple and replied.  
  
"I guess we both have out share of parent problems." Abby gave him a funny look but smiled. She leaned over, kissed the corner of Connor's mouth and then pulled away. He stared at her for a while, then he put his hands behind a lock of her hair and pulled her closer to him in a passionate kiss. His tongue found its way into her mouth and they stayed that way for a while. A few minutes later, the doorbell rang, breaking their embrace.  
  
Abby pulled away without saying anything. She smiled briefly before getting up.  
  
"Hang on." She jogged toward the door and opened it. Connor laid on his back and waited for Abby to return.  
  
"Hey Abbz!" A familiar voice rang out. Connor's ears perked up when her heard the voice. "Cordy told me to come over and spy to make sure you were practicing your spells, but I decided not to do that and just stop by and say hi-" Angel cut himself off when he saw his son sitting on the couch.  
  
"Don't ask. Long story, he saved my life earlier and-" Abby started before Angel could ask. He cut her off anyway though.  
  
"Abby, that's my son. He came back," Angel said. After hearing those words, Connor jumped up and was ready for action.  
  
"Now I have my chance to kill you, Angeles," he said before he swung a punch at him.  
  
  
  
TBC…  
  
AN: Cliffhanger! I'll add more depending on how you review! By the way, this will change a LOT more once I get the next chapter up. Please review nicely, remember, this is my first Angel fic! R&R! 


	2. Forgiven?

Realization  
  
Chapter 2: Forgiving?  
  
  
  
AN: I'm so sorry I couldn't write in so long! I had a math and earth science final! I got B's on both! Anyway, I should get the next chapter out really soon! R&R! I want at least 5 more reviews before I start the next chapter! So please review!  
  
  
  
As soon as Connor swung his fist towards Angel, Abby started to jump in front of him, but Angel pushed her aside just in time to dodge the punch. Angel quickly retaliated and grabbed Connor's hands.  
  
"What's going on?" Abby asked.  
  
"Not a good time to ask questions…" Angel said, struggling to hold Connor's hands.  
  
"Stop it Steven!" Abby cried. When Angel heard the name Steven, he stopped immediately.  
  
"Are you my son?" he asked as Connor pulled away.  
  
"What is going on?!" Abby urged again. Connor didn't answer either question. Instead, he dodged out the open door and jumped over the rail to the ground. Once on the ground, he continued to run until he was outside their view. Angel gave Abby his coat and started after Connor, but she grabbed his arm.  
  
"Angel, I'm not sure what's going on, but you can't force him to do anything. If he really is your son, he'll be too strong. And anyway, he'll come back soon." Angel listened and nodded.  
  
"But how do you know?"  
  
"Witch's intuition." She smiled at him.  
  
"Well, come on," Angel said changing the subject. "Cordy's gonna kill me if I don't bring you with me for lessons." Abby frowned. She hated her spell lessons. It wasn't the fact that Cordelia taught her and she wasn't even a witch herself, it was just extremely hard.  
  
Abby grabbed a jacket and hooked arms with Angel.  
  
"Shall we go?" Angel smiled and nodded.  
  
Abby remembered that a few months ago she had had a crush on Angel. Actually ever since she first met him. It was really ironic that she had just shared a kiss with his own son.  
  
She continued to ponder this as she stepped through the front door of Angel's home. She found Cordelia sitting in the foyer by the symbol that they had recently drew to get Connor back. She was trying to get the sign off by using soap and scrubbing with a sponge.  
  
"Good! I'm glad you're here. This has to come off with magic and I don't know how to do it. I think it's scaring customers away and Connor isn't coming back and…" she stopped when she realized that Angel was standing there as well.  
  
"Oh Angel, I'm so sorry…" Angel moved his hand as if to dismiss her apology as if it were nothing. Cordelia frowned but went back to scrubbing.  
  
"We had a little run in with Connor. Angel told me he came back out as a teenager," Abby whispered to Cordy after Angel left. Cordelia nodded. Cordelia sighed.  
  
"Yes, I know. I'll talk to him later. Abby, could you go into his office and get me your spell book. That's where we'll start your lessons today." "His office" referred to Wesley. Abby knew nothing about him except that he used to be Angel's best friend. The only thing anyone ever said was that he was most definitely not coming back. She directed her thoughts back to her current mission.  
  
Abby hated this. She was always being more of a maid than a student. She grabbed the book from the shelf, surprised that she hadn't seen Fred or Gunn yet, and headed back for the lobby.  
  
*  
  
Connor fled from Abigail's house as fast as he could. He was most certainly not expecting that the mysterious girl happened to be Angel's friend. He hoped things like this didn't always happen in this new world. Los Angeles had proved to be just as confusing as the Hell world he had once called home. He shuddered the memories from his head, and concentrated on finding his way back to his true father.  
  
As if on cue, he had found the person he was looking for, who just happened to be looking for him.  
  
"Hello father. Where have you been?" Connor was staring into the eyes of Holtz.  
  
"I want you to do me a favor, Steven. Go back to Angel's home and stay there for a day. I want him to trust you. Then we will kill him," Holtz lied. Connor reluctantly nodded.  
  
"Tomorrow then," he said, and led Connor to his hotel.  
  
*  
  
Abby had decided to spend the night with Cordy. She did this often, ever since she met Angel, despite the fact that she had her own apartment. She didn't feel as lonely this way. Angel had also suggested that she stay in case Connor decided to come and seek revenge on Angel by using her. Abby seriously thought this was bull. She really didn't think that Connor would do that, but she didn't want to be alone either way, so she decided to stay.  
  
They spent almost the whole night trying to remove the sign from the floor. It didn't even get lighter. Abby hated being a witch.  
  
*  
  
The next morning, Abby hopped out of bed and headed downstairs, hoping that the symbol had somehow disappeared overnight. No such luck.  
  
Abby sighed. She was such a failure at witchcraft. Sometimes she even thought she wasn't really a witch, though she knew that it wasn't true.  
  
The doorbell rang and interrupted her thoughts. She pulled her fleece cow pajama pants up and made sure the straps on her spaghetti strap top weren't falling down as she headed for the door.  
  
"Hello?" she yawned. When she saw the face behind it, she stood up straight and blinked twice. Her face turned a bright red. His face was expressionless.  
  
"Connor?" she whispered.  
  
  
  
AN: Another cliffhanger! YAY! It may take a while to get the next chapter out, because I have so many to write, but I swear it will come eventually! And since summer is here, I'll have more free time to write fics, so stay tuned! And remember, I won't continue until I get at least 5 more reviews! 


	3. Fighting in a Bar

Realization Chapter 3: Fighting in a Bar  
  
AN: HEY! I bet you thought I gave up on this fic. I'll never give it up! I love it sooo much! Enjoy and please review!  
  
~ENJOY THE FIC~  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked, backing away from the doorway.  
  
"Where's Angel?" he asked.  
  
"Upstairs asleep." Her eyes melted away from his and down to the pentogram. Had it gotten just a tad bit lighter? Connor's words pulled her out of her trance.  
  
"Go get him please, Abigail," he said, his eyes burning with an emotion she couldn't put her finger on.  
  
"B-but, maybe you should just wait." Connor put his hands on her shoulders and pulled his face closer to his as if he were going to kiss her.  
  
"Tell him to-" A voice cut him off.  
  
"I'm right here." Connor and Abby both looked over at the stairs to see Angel. Connor released Abby quickly and turned to his father.  
  
"I wanted to talk," he said, making his way closer to Angel.  
  
"Okay, sure," Angel said, sitting on the couch once he was off of the stairs. Connor did as he did.  
  
"Uh, well, I'm gonna... uh. go and take a shower, yeah, a shower!" Abby said, running up the stairs. Connor's gaze followed her until he couldn't see her anymore.  
  
"She's weird." Connor said aloud.  
  
"Well, yeah, but that's not why you came here, is it?" Angel said nervously.  
  
"No. I want to stay with you and your friends today. Just to spend some time."  
  
"Not exactly like you. Why are you doing this?" Angel asked cautiously. "Not that I'm complaining," he added quickly.  
  
"I realized that you are my biological father and that I should get to know you," Connor replied, coldly emphasizing the word "biological". Angel nodded.  
  
"Well, what do you want to do? We could go to a baseball game, or do something else." Angel was interrupted by Abby again.  
  
"Sorry, to bother you, but-" she started.  
  
"What is it?" Angel asked quickly.  
  
"Cordelia's had a vision," she said simply.  
  
"Ask her who, what, when, and where," Angel said. He was clearly upset.  
  
"Angel, I'm sorry-"  
  
"Just ask her." Abby hurried back up the stairs.  
  
"Look, Connor-"  
  
"It's Steven."  
  
"Okay, Steven; I have to go. Someone's in trouble-"  
  
"It's okay, fine, I understand."  
  
"I would ask you to come but,"  
  
"It's fine-"  
  
"It would be dangerous and gory, and really scary." Connor started to leave.  
  
"Okay, fine. Do you wanna come?" Just then Abby bounded down the stairs, dressed in a black tank top and khacki flares. She also had a black, long- sleeve shirt tied around her waist.  
  
"A group of-" she stopped to stare at Connor.  
  
"Of?" Angel inquired.  
  
"Oh, vampires, sorry. There's a girl at a bar who needs your help. She doesn't know that they're there," Abby explained.  
  
"Okay, well, since you're dressed, you wanna come along? It shouldn't take long, and you could keep Connor company, since he's your age and all, and-"  
  
"I'll come," she said quickly. "But we gotta hurry."  
  
Angel nodded and rushed them out the door.  
  
Once they arrived at the club, the first thing Angel told them was to stick together. That was the first thing Abby didn't do. She always did this, she didn't like following rules. Angel didn't seem to notice that she was gone at all and continued to make his way through the crowd.  
  
"Connor, be on the lookout for any vamps, okay?"  
  
"Will they're faces look like yours?" Angel nodded uncomfortably.  
  
"You know that the girl's gone, right?"  
  
"What?" Angel turned around quickly. "Abby!" he called over the loud music.  
  
"She'll be fine. She wants us to worry. She always does this." Angel reassured Connor.  
  
"How did you meet her?" Connor asked, trying to keep the subject on Abby.  
  
"The same way you did." Connor spotted a girl sitting at the bar table. She was the only one there. Abby was talking to her.  
  
"She's over there." Connor pointed. Angel nodded and headed for her.  
  
"See the bartender over there?" Abby pointed to the guy a few feet away. She whispered into the girl's ear as quietly as she could. She knew that vampires had great hearing. "He's a vampire, and there are a few more here. They're after you. You'd better run."  
  
The girl looked at Abby in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, right. There's no such thing as vampires!" she said rather loudly. The bartender looked up and spoke to Abby quietly.  
  
"Yeah, you should know better!" he picked her up and threw her into the girl, crashing onto the floor and breaking a glass in the process.  
  
A few more vamps surrounded the two of them, and Angel and Connor hurried over. Angel staked the nearest one and started fighting more off. Connor made his way over to Abby and the girl.  
  
"Run, quickly!" he said to the girl. He helped Abby to her feet.  
  
"Are you okay?" he stared at her bleeding arm.  
  
"That's the least of our problems right now," she said, motioning to the other 4 vampires around them. They stood back to back in fighting stances.  
  
"Two each," Abby said quietly.  
  
Connor kicked the one nearest to him in the stomach and staked him. Then he punched the other one into a shelf of glass bottles and staked him before he could get up.  
  
Abby grabbed one by his shirtsleeves and flipped over him, throwing him into the crowd. Then she sent a stake in his direction and saw a large puff of smoke hanging over the group heading out the door. The other one attacked her from behind, but she kicked backwards and he fell towards Connor; he staked him.  
  
Abby directed her attention at Connor again.  
  
"Good teamwork!" she smiled at him. Connor took a few steps closer to her and brought his face closer to hers. He pulled her closer to kiss her when Angel emerged from the crowd.  
  
"Are you two okay?" Connor quickly released her and turned to his father.  
  
"Yeah," he answered.  
  
"Abby, what happened to your arm?" he asked.  
  
"I hit a bottle when the vampire threw me. Not a big deal."  
  
"You should still get home to let Fred get a look at you, you could have glass stuck in your arm. Let's go before the police come."  
  
  
  
AN: Well, what'd you think? I was going to write more, but the chapter was getting a little lengthy for my liking, and I don't like drawing things out. Anyway, I know that was a lot like that one episode, but it was a little different, and it will get much more different one I get to the part where the season ended, you know, the evil cliffhanger? ( Anyway, please review! I live for them! 


	4. Feelings

Realization  
  
Chapter 4: Feelings  
  
  
  
AN: So sorry to take so long in writing this fanfic, but at least it's out. PLEASE REVIEW! I have no way of knowing if you read unless you review!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
"I can't believe you were so careless, Abby! You should be much more careful. And Angel, how could you let her go?!" Cordy was wrapping up her arm after Fred has cleaned it. Connor was sitting beside them both on the couch. Angel seemed to be speechless.  
  
"Stop bitching Cordy, I'm fine!" Abby cried. Angel and Cordelia seemed to look at her in the same way, as if telling her not to push it. She stopped talking and let Cordelia finish off her arm. Then Cordy stood up and left. Abby expected a speech from Angel, but it never came. He did ask to speak to her however.  
  
"What is it?" she asked him.  
  
"I need to go take a shower..." Abby blushed.  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" she exclaimed quickly.  
  
"You didn't let me finish! I need you to entertain Connor, er, Steven, until I get back." Angel started to walk away but Abby stopped him.  
  
"What am I supposed to do with him?"  
  
"You're a smart girl. You figure it out." He patted her on the shoulder and walked away. Abby sighed and went back out into the lobby to find Connor.  
  
Only one problem.  
  
He was gone.  
  
"Shit! Uh, Co-, I mean, Steven!? Where are you?" she yelled loudly, hoping he hadn't left. She headed towards the front door and called his name again. Then she felt a warm arm around her waist. She gasped in surprise and turned around, ready to fight.  
  
God! You scared me!" she started yelling random words in Chinese, her native language. Connor started to back away but Abby quickly recovered and grabbed his hand.  
  
"Sorry. I do that sometimes, when someone scares me," she apologized.  
  
"Is that demon language?" Connor frowned. Abby cocked her head to one side and stared. Then she smiled.  
  
"Uh, no. It's Chinese. My mother is from China; she taught me." Connor nodded.  
  
Silence. It was terrible. That feeling of not knowing what to say. Abby wanted to ask him something terribly bad, but she didn't want to poke around in his business. Actually, another thought was starting to cross her mind, but she wanted to keep the conversation away from that topic.  
  
Connor seemed to feel awkward too, but he took the initiative to ask her a question first.  
  
"Why do you like Angeles?" he asked casually, trying not to sound too strange. Abby turned a deep red color.  
  
"Why do I like him?" she asked herself aloud, looking down at her feet, "well, I like Angel," she emphasized the name Angel and not Angeles, "because he saved my life, many times actually, and I care about him. He's a nice guy. Why do you hate him so much?" Abby asked.  
  
"He's not Angeles anymore, Steven, he's Angel. He's not that thing he used to be." she added before Connor could respond to her previous statement. Connor changed the subject.  
  
"Back in your apartment, when you pressed you lips against mine, did that mean that you love me?" Abby turned even redder then she had been before. Could he read her mind or what? He always seemed to know when something was wrong.  
  
"I-I dunno," she said quietly. "Do you love me?" This time it was Connor's turn to turn red.  
  
"I'm not sure. What does love feel like?" he asked slowly.  
  
"I'm not sure either. I've never been in love before. In movies, it's like, supposed to be like walking on air. It's supposed to be the best feeling in the world. But I don't really know." Abby was starting to feel more comfortable discussing this now. Connor was warming up to this conversation, too.  
  
"What is this 'movie' you speak of?" Connor asked. Abby smiled.  
  
"You've never seen a movie before? Oh, I forgot, you came from that. that place. I'll have to take you to one someday," she smiled. Connor looked confused.  
  
"So, back to the kiss." She really didn't want to think about this anymore, it was starting to get uncomfortable again, but she had to know. "I also heard from movies, that when you kiss, your supposed to feel something, especially when the person is 'the one' for you. Did you feel something?" she knew she sounded stupid, but she had to know.  
  
"Let's just see." Connor leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. He was as gentle as he could be, and his lips felt like they weren't even touching hers, but they were. She could feel every inch of his mouth, she could taste him, it was like heaven. Abby let her mind wander, and she wasn't thinking of anything in particular really. Nothing but Connor and. other stuff. When they broke their embrace, Abby looked down at her feet.  
  
"Well, I definitely felt. something." Abby commented silently.  
  
"Me too." Connor agreed. Abby seemed to remember something.  
  
"I'm supposed to try and get this off the floor every day," she indicated the pentogram, "but every time I try to get it off, something bad happens. I'm not a very good witch. But I'll try anyway. 'Handaga shaabre'," Abby whispered quietly.  
  
There was a loud banging sound from upstairs. A few seconds later, Gunn came flying down the stairs and into the wall.  
  
"What the hell have I done this time? God, Charles, are you alright?" Abby and Connor rushed over to help him up.  
  
"There are a few very pissed off demons up there," Gunn commented.  
  
AN: I'm tired of typing, so I think this is a good place to stop. PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW! 


End file.
